Levi the babysitter
by Purplepandax3
Summary: After finding a baby alone on the doorstep, it's up to Levi and his squad to take care of it. Will Levi change his cold heart ways and take care of the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Levi the babysitter

''Captain?'' Auruo called.

Levi sighed. It was the fifth time that idiot had called him. The previous times, he just wanted Levi to help him with cleaning. That idiot. ''What do you want?'' He asked, sharply.

''Come look.'' Auruo said, motioning towards the door.

Levi put down his tea and got up. He slowly walked towards the door. As he approached, he shoved Auruo out of the way and opened it. ''What is it?'' His eyes widen.

In Petra's hands, was a baby wrapped in green blankets. The baby had long black hair, tan colored skin, and dark brown eyes. It wasn't crying.

''What's that?'' Levi asked Petra.

''A baby.'' She answered. ''We found it on the steps.''

''What will we do?'' Erd asked. ''Should we give it to the police?''

Gunther shook his head. ''What will they do with it?''

Levi walked up to Petra. The baby stared at him and he looked back. ''This baby...is it lost?''

''I don't think so.'' Petra said. ''It's more like abandoned.''

Erd sighed. ''And the person dropped it off here?''

Levi glanced at Erd. ''Maybe you should find out.''

Erd looked at Gunther and nodded. ''Yes sir. I'll check the cameras.''

''Me too.'' Gunther said, following Erd.

Auruo slowly walked up to Petra. He unwrapped the blanket and saw the baby's face. ''Heh, well, she's cute.''

''How do you know if it's a girl?'' Levi asked.

''Let's check.'' Petra said, bringing the baby inside. She placed it down on the table and checked. ''Urrggh!''

''What, what is it?'' Auruo asked, interested.

''Well, it pooped.'' She said, covering her nose. ''But I'm pretty sure it's a girl.''

Auruo snickered. ''And you stuck your face in? Bwahahaha!''

Petra ignored him and looked at Levi. ''Captain, the diaper is full.''

''So?"

''So.'' Petra said, wrapping the baby in the blanket. ''I'm going to get diapers. Can you watch her?''

''Diapers?'' Auruo asked. ''Do they even sell some still?''

Levi nodded. ''Yeah. And this seems kind of fishy.''

''Really?'' Petra asked. ''How?''

''Well.'' Levi said walking pass Petra and over to the baby. ''Who has a baby during this crisis?''

''Maybe it was an accident?'' Auruo asked.

Levi shrugged. ''Maybe. But there's also a chance this baby is a spy. Check it's blanket.''

Petra carefully looked over the blanket for anything. When she didn't find anything, she rolled her eyes, annoyed. ''Captain, come on. Why would they send a baby as a spy?''

Levi glanced over at Aurou for cover. He just shrugged. ''Fine whatever. Auruo, go with Petra to get diapers.''

''I have to?'' Aurou asked. ''Why me?"

''Because I said so.'' Levi said, firmly. ''Now go.''

Petra picked up the baby and handed her to Levi. ''Be gentle.'' She said.

Auruo nodded. ''Yeah, don't accidentally kill it.''

Levi rolled his eyes. _Yeah, if I don't kill you first._

* * *

Levi placed the baby on the couch and sighed. He walked over to the table, and drank his tea.

''Captain.'' Erd said, walking in with Gunther. ''We found something.''

Levi stopped drinking and listened.

''But we couldn't see their faces.'' He continued.

''Yeah, they had capes and face masks on.'' Gunther finished.

''What kind of capes?'' Levi asked.

''Bluish capes.'' Erd answered.

_Bluish capes? What kind is that? ''_No leads?''

Erd shook his head. ''We will give this to the police.''

Levi nodded. ''Okay, go.''

As Erd and Gunther left, the baby started crying.

''Ah great.'' Levi groaned, getting up. He walked to the couch and picked her up. ''What do you want? Stop crying.''

But the baby wouldn't stop crying. The cries got louder.

''Shut up!'' He screamed, which caused the baby to cry even more. He sighed.

Thankfully, Petra and Auruo came back. Auruo was holding the plastic bag while Petra ran to the baby. ''Aww!'' She said, stealing it from Levi. He shook his head, and went back to his tea. ''Did Uncle Levi scare you? Hmm?''

As soon as Petra returned, the baby stopped crying. She was happy to be in Petra's arms. ''Auruo.'' She said, putting the baby down. ''Change it's diaper.''

''Me?'' Auruo screamed. ''I don't know how too!''

''Sure you do!'' Petra said, grabbing his shirt. ''You have baby cousins, don't you? Now come on!

Auruo muttered to himself as Petra handed him the baby. She looked over at Levi. ''She needs a name, you know.''

Levi put down his tea. ''What if she has a name, already?''

''Yeah...but.'' Petra glanced over at the baby. ''I want to rename her.''

''How about Auruo Jr?'' Auruo asked, placing a fresh diaper on her.

''That's only if it was a boy.'' She said, annoyed by him.

Auruo shrugged. ''I still think it's a good idea.''

Levi ignored his comments. ''I don't know.''

''How about.'' Auruo said, walking towards Petra with the baby. ''Patricia? You know, cause it sounds like Petra?''

''No.'' Petra said. ''Levi?''

''I said I don't know.'' He said leaning back in his chair.

''How about we combine all of our names?'' Auruo asked. ''Like...like...'' He thought for a minute. ''Peteviunterldou?''

''Wait, what?'' Petra asked. ''That doesn't make any sense!''

Auruo ignored Petra. ''Captain?''

''No.'' He said, firmly. Auruo pouted.

''How about Klein?'' Petra asked.

''Klein?'' Auruo asked, confused.

She smiled. ''It means small. And since she's tiny, I thought it would be a good name.''

''What about when she gets older?'' Levi asked. Though he liked the sound of the name.

Petra sighed. ''Okay...what about Blume?''

''Blume?'' Auruo asked. ''What's that?''

''It means flower.''

''Flower.'' Levi said, putting his feet up. ''Whatever.''

''Really?'' Petra asked, excited.

''Captain!'' Auruo yelled. ''You don't like Peteviunterldou?''

''No. Shut up.'' Levi said, glaring at Auruo. He closed his mouth.

Petra squealed. ''Aww! From now on, your name is Blume, okay?'' She tickled Blume's chin.

She giggled. Petra smiled. ''This is going to be great!''


	2. Chapter 2

While everyone was in deep sleep, Levi was wide awake. Petra put Blume in the room next to Levi, so he could hear her if she cried. And tonight, she did.

Levi rushed into Blume's room and picked her up. Her tiny hand slapping Levi across the face. ''Ow, ow!'' He went over to her crib and set her down. She cried even more. ''What? What do you want?'' She screamed.

He panicked. He didn't want to wake the others. He quickly ran to the kitchen, found her bottle, poured milk into it, heated it up and raced back to her room. ''Is this what you want?'' He showed her. Blume stared, wide eyed at the bottle. _Bingo. _He smirked. He went to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and fed her. He yawned as he watched Blume. _Sheesh, what a brat._

''Levi?'' Petra called.

''Yeah?'' He answered. He got up and greeted Petra at the door.

''I heard crying.'' She said, opening the door. She smiled at Blume. ''Aww, was she was hungry?''

Levi nodded. ''Yeah, the brat woke me up.''

Petra glared at Levi. ''She's not a brat. She's adorable! Don't you agree?''

''An adorable brat?''

Petra sighed in defeat. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. ''Sorry for putting her near you.'' She said. ''Erd and Gunther didn't want to hear crying.''

''So they decided to put her near me?'' Levi asked, annoyed.

Petra nodded. ''Yes. That's why Erd and Gunther prepared this room. It was either this one or near Auruo. And you know what he said.''

Levi sighed. ''Those idiots.'' He looked at Blume. She was asleep. _What a relief!_ He looked at Petra.

She understood the message and took Blume out of Levi's arms. ''Thanks captain.'' She whispered.

''Yeah.'' Levi said, slowly closing the door. ''Whatever.''

The next morning, Levi woke up late. Blume woke up at 2:00 and Levi didn't get to bed until 3:30.

He groaned. He got up, opened his window and went into the closet. He put on his military uniform and greeted his squad in the kitchen.

''Morning captain!'' Auruo shouted.

Levi ignored him and poured his tea. ''Erd.'' He said.

''Ye...yeah?'' Erd asked. Everyone but Petra was scared of Levi. Especially when he just woke up. He demanded everything.

''Bread...now.''

Erd sighed. He was happy Levi didn't kill him. _I got a few more years to live. _He thought as he cooked Levi's bread.

''Where's Gunther?'' Levi asked, sitting down.

''He's with Blume.'' Petra said, walking into the kitchen. She was carrying toys.

''Is that for Blume?'' Auruo asked.

Petra nodded. ''Yeah. It is.''

''Wow Petra.'' Erd said. ''You really love Blume, dont'cha?''

Petra smiled. ''Yeah, I do.''

Gunther walked in. He was carrying Blume in his arms. As he opened the fridge, he looked at Levi. ''Did you call the adoption center yet?''

Levi nodded. ''Yeah, but nobody is adopting kids right now.'' He sipped his tea. ''You know, we're at war right now.''

Erd sighed. ''What a shame. There must be thousands of kids already there.''

''How about the orphanage?'' Auruo suggested.

Levi shook his head. ''Same problem. Nobody is adopting right now, because of the Titans.''

Petra shrugged. ''Oh well.'' She walked over to Gunther and took Blume. ''Then she can stay with us, huh?''

''No, Petra.'' Erd said. ''What if we go to war. Who will take care of her?''

''Pixis?'' Gunther asked.

''Maybe.'' Erd said. ''But he might go to war with us.''

''How about the trainees?'' Auruo asked. ''Like Eren or his friends?''

Levi shook his head. ''No, those brats have to come with us.''

''My dad can.'' Petra spoke up.

Everyone stared at her.

''But isn't he a construction worker?'' Gunther asked. Petra nodded. He shook his head. ''And he's always busy.''

''And he might think it's your child.'' Auruo said. ''Why don't we give her to the police?''

Levi shook his head. ''They might kill her.''

''Kill her?'' Petra asked, shocked.

Erd nodded. ''Yes. Because there are too many children in the orphanage and the adoption center, they kill them off.'' He looked at Petra. She was shaking. ''So the best option is letting the trainee's take care of her.''

''We don't have a expedition for a while anyway.'' Levi spoke up. ''So let's just take care of her.''

''With the Trainee's help?'' Auruo asked.

Levi nodded. ''Sure. Call those brats over. We need the help.''

* * *

''Babysitting?" Eren asked. ''That's our big mission? To babysit someone?''

''It doesn't sound so bad.'' Armin said. ''It might actually be fun.''

''And it's only one kid.'' Mikasa added. ''How hard could that be?''

Eren shook his head. ''We're at war! We should be out, killing titans! We don't have time to babysit!'' He knocked a chair over in anger. ''I have to avenge her...I have to avenge mom!''

''Eren!" Mikasa said, grabbing hold on him. ''Calm down. Right now, things are peaceful. No titans are attacking.''

Armin nodded. ''Yeah, so we have downtime.''

Eren didn't stop. ''I DON'T CARE. WE HAVE TO STOP THEM! WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY THINKING?''

''EREN!'' Mikasa yelled, slapping him. He stared at her. ''Be glad you're not Titan food. Be glad this is an easy mission. Got it?''

The door suddenly opened. ''Hey guys, ready?'' Jean asked. He glanced at Mikasa and Eren. ''Um, did I miss something?''

Mikasa quickly got off Eren. She put her red scarf over her eyes. ''Um, nothing Jean, okay?''

Jean nodded. ''Ye..yeah. So.'' He turned towards Armin. ''Is it only the four of us?''

Armin shook his head. ''I think it's everyone.'' He looked down. ''Minus Annie, Reiner, Bertolt and everyone who died.'' He said under his breath.

''Yeah.'' Jean said, rubbing the back of his head. ''But let's go quickly. Captain Levi is waiting.''

Armin nodded. ''Yeah, come on Mikasa, Eren.''

* * *

''Ah, you guys are finally here.'' Gunther greeted them. ''Welcome, make yourselfs at home.''

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean entered the big castle. They were amazed at how it looked.

''It's amazing.'' Armin said, looking at the big walls. ''I think I've seen it on TV before.''

''A movie was filmed here?'' Jean asked.

Armin nodded. ''Maybe, or maybe I just dream of castles.''

As they entered the kitchen, Auruo, Erd, Petra and Levi sat at the table eating cookies. Blume was on the couch sleeping.

''Oh, they're here!'' Petra said getting up. ''Thank you all for coming.''

Erd nodded. ''Yes, and sorry for bothering you.''

''It's alright.'' Eren said ignoring Levi's stare. ''Where's the kid?''

Petra walked over to the couch and carefully picked her up. ''Her name is Blume.''

''Awww.'' Armin cooed. ''She's so cute.''

''Yeah, she is.'' Mikasa agreed, playing with her black hair.

Jean smiled. He gently touched Blume's long hair. _Reminds me of Mikasa. _He looked at Mikasa.

''Hey brats.'' Levi said, walking over to them. ''My squad has a mission, can you take care of her?''

''Yeah.'' Armin said, saluting Levi.

He scoffed. ''What about you three?''

Mikasa and Jean stopped playing with Blume's hair and saluted him. Levi glanced over at Eren. He flinched, and also did the salute. ''Brats.'' He said under his breath, leaving the room. Erd, Gunther and Auruo followed him.

Only Petra thanked them. ''Thank you so much, everyone. I'm sorry to bother you.''

''No problem.'' Jean answered smiling.

''Yes, I'm happy.'' She wipped away tears. ''It was that or having the police kill Blume. And I didn't want that.''

''Kill?'' Armin asked. ''Why?''

''There's no space in the adoption centers or orphanage.'' Petra said, wipping her eyes. ''So the police kills the children who don't have homes or families.''

''That's horrible.'' Mikasa said.

Petra nodded. ''Yes, but I'm grateful you can take care of Blume. So thank you.''

''Petra?'' Erd called.

''Coming!" She yelled. ''Thank you again. Please take good care of Blume!'' She ran after her team.

Eren sighed. ''It begins..'' He looked at Blume who was sleeping peacefully. ''I wondered what happened to her parents.''

''Maybe...'' Armin said. ''Her parents died?''

''That's always the answer, huh?'' Eren said, getting angry. ''Those titans, always killing innocent people. Well, I'm done with it!'' He slammed his fists against the table. ''I promise, I will defeat them!" He looked at Blume who just woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

The four soldiers watched as Blume rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at them. Jean waved, Armin smiled, Eren stood there and Mikasa glared. She looks around the house. When she didn't see Petra or Levi, she started crying.

Armin ran over to her. He gently picked her up. She started screaming louder and slapped his face. ''Jean!'' He shouts. ''Milk, now!''

Jean nods and runs to the kitchen. He finds her bottle and pours milk into it. He walks back.

''Heat it up!'' Eren shouts.

Jean mutters to himself as he heads back into the kitchen. He opens the microwave and places the bottle inside. He heats it up for 20 seconds. After it's done, he heads back. ''Here.''

Armin takes the bottle and shows Blume. ''Hey, look.'' He says, softly. Blume stops crying and stares at the bottle. She glances at Armin and starts crying again. ''That didn't work.'' He say, looking up.

Mikasa walks over to Armin and takes Blume. She looks at Eren. ''Come with me.''

''Me?'' Eren asks. ''Why?''

She walks over and grabs his shirt. ''You're going to change a diaper.''

''W-wait Mikasa!'' Eren pleaded. ''Why me?''

Jean and Armin looked at each other. They heard Eren's cries and decided to follow.

Mikasa opened Blume's room and threw Eren on the ground. She gently placed Blume on the big table and took out the baby wipes and powder. ''Eren.'' She said. ''Diaper.''

Eren got up and walked over to Blume's desk. The desk was messy, full of Blume's toys, food, clothes and diapers. _I hope these are clean. _Eren thought to himself. ''Hey Mikasa.'' He said, holding the diaper. ''This?''

Mikasa nodded. ''Check if it hasn't been used before.'' She instructed. She held Blume's legs and took off the diaper.

''Urrggh!'' Jean said, holding his nose. ''She really made a dump!'' Armin snickered.

Mikasa glared at them. Jean and Armin quickly left the room. ''Eren, wipes!''

Eren walked over to Mikasa and held Blume's legs. He hesitated. He never wiped a baby's butt before and didn't want to do it now.

''Eren?'' Mikasa asked. ''Go, before she moves.''

He gave a loud sigh before gently cleaning her. He almost wanted to throw up. ''It smells!'' He said, holding his nose.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. ''Grow up. And besides, how are you ever going to wipe your own baby's butt?''

''I won't!'' Eren said, throwing the wipe away. ''I'm never having kids!''

Mikasa sighed. She sat Blume up and slid the diaper on. ''There. All done.'' She picked her up and brought her back to the kitchen. Jean and Armin sat in he dinning room. ''Well, that's that.''

''That must have been terrible.'' Armin commented, looking at Eren. ''You okay?''

''I'll survive.'' Eren said.

Mikasa walked over to the couch and sat down. She placed Blume next to her. ''When's captain Ackerbutt coming back?''

Jean, Armin and Eren stared at her. Did Mikasa just make a joke? ''What?'' Eren asked, walking over to her. ''Say that again?''

''Captain Ackerbutt?''

''T-that's a joke, right?'' Jean asked. Mikasa looked at all of them.

''She just made a joke!'' Armin said, laughing. Jean and Eren joined.

''Good one!'' Jean said, slapping his leg. ''I always knew you were funny!''

Eren nodded. ''Yeah! Tell more jokes!''

Mikasa sighed. _They're so annoying. _She looked at Blume. Her eyes were rested on the table. Her baby bottle stood there. ''Hungry?'' She asked. She walked over to Armin and grabbed his shirt.

''M-Mikasa?'' He asked, scared.

''Feed her.''

''But we tried.'' Armin said, taking Mikasa's hands off. ''She didn't want it.'''

''Maybe she does now.'' Mikasa argued. ''Go.''

Armin sighed. He picked up the bottle and walked towards Blume. Her eyes grew wide. ''Come here, Blume.'' He said, placing her on his lap.

While Armin fed Blume, Jean, Mikasa and Eren looked for her toys.

''Let's play dollhouse.'' Eren said, picking up her small dolls.

''How about dress up?" Jean asked, holding up the princess dress. ''We can dress Eren in this!'' He laughed.

''I'll kill you.'' Eren said.

''Stop.'' Mikasa said, pulling him back. ''Yeah, let's play dress up.'' Jean smiled. ''And we can play dollhouse. Let's go.''

When they returned, Armin had finish feeding her. ''Ah, look.'' He said. ''Toys!'' He brought Blume to Mikasa.

''Here.'' She said, smiling.

Blume took the doll from Mikasa and giggled.

''Let's play then.'' Jean said, smiling at Blume. She looked up and smiled back.

* * *

''Hey!" A voice yelled. ''Wake up brat!''

Eren opened his eyes. He saw Levi standing over him. His legs raised a little.

''You're finally awake.'' He said, giving him the death glare. ''What happened here?'' He picked Eren up and threw him against the couch.

''Ow!'' Eren yelled. ''What? What's wrong?'' He looked around. There were toys and food scattered everywhere. _Oh no!_ _Didn't Jean clean it up? _He glared at Jean. He just shrugged. _That idiot! _

''So tell me.'' Levi said, picking Eren up. ''What happened?''

Eren sighed. ''We played with Blume, just like you asked.''

''Why is the castle a mess?''

Eren looked at Armin for cover. After a while, Armin spoke up. ''Captain, sir, we had a food fight.''

''Food fight?'' Levi's eyes widened.

Armin nodded. ''Yes. We were feeding Blume, then...'' He looked at Jean. ''He accidentally got food on Eren and then...''

''I took it to heart.'' Eren said, sadly. ''Then that's how the food fight started.''

Levi kicked Eren in the stomach. ''You idiot.'' He stared at Jean. ''And you!'' He began.

Jean panicked. He looked at the open window. _Maybe I can escape! It's only the first floor after all! _He slowly made his way to the window. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped. ''Sorry captain Ackerbutt!''

_Ackerbutt? _Levi thought to himself. _How dare he! Call me that! _He glared at Eren and Armin. Armin grabbed Eren by the shirt and ran. ''S-sorry sir!'' Armin apologized.

Levi sighed. He looks at Mikasa who salutes him and leaves. ''Those idiots...'' He said under his breath. He looked at Blume who was sleeping.

''Captain?'' Erd asked. He gasped at the mess. ''What happened?''

''The idiots.'' Levi answered. ''That's what!''

''We'll help clean.'' Gunther said.

Petra nodded. ''Yeah, let us help!''

_No Petra, stop. _Auruo thought.

''No.'' Levi said. ''Just take care of Blume, okay?''

His squad nodded. Petra picked up Blume and walked towards her room. Gunther, Auruo and Erd followed behind.

Levi gave a loud sigh. ''I'll kill them, one day.'' He said, as he got out the mop.


	4. Chapter 4

''Captain?'' Petra called.

Levi took off his cleaning mask and looked up. He was halfway done. _What do they want? _Levi thought. _They know not to bother me while I work. _

Petra, Erd, Gunther and Auruo walked into the room. Petra smiled. ''Hey, can you take care of Blume?''

''Why?'' Levi asked. ''I'm busy''

''We have a meeting.'' Erd said. ''Squad members only.''

Auruo nodded. ''Yeah! We're going to par-.'' Gunther elbowed him.

Gunther cleared his throat. ''So yeah, captain.'' He looked at Blume. ''Please take care of her.''

Levi sighed. ''Do I have a choice?''

Petra shook her head. ''Nope!'' She placed Blume in his arms and saluted him. ''Thank you, captain!'' She smiled.

Erd and Gunther did the same thing. Auruo stood there, crying. ''That's my captain!'' He cried. ''Such a kind man!''

Levi rolled his eyes. ''Shut up. Now leave.''

Petra, Gunther, Erd and Auruo quickly left. Levi glanced at them and saw party hats stuffed inside their backpacks. _Idiots! _He looked down at Blume. She was staring at him with big eyes. ''What?" He asked. ''Don't remember me?'' He walked over to the couch and set her down. As he slowly made his way to the mop, Blume started crying. ''Ah, what?'' He groaned.

Levi carefully picked her up. ''What? What do you need?'' When Blume didn't answer, he sighed. ''Diaper change? Bottle? Want to watch a scary movie?'' He walked over to the couch and set her down. Blume watched as he grabbed the remote and turned it on. ''Want to watch _Green clues?'' _Blume nodded.

He changed the channel to the kid network. He sat there with Blume watching _Green clues. How did I get stuck watching this? _Levi thought. _This annoying kid channel. _He glanced at Blume. She was jumping with joy. _Brat. _

He carefully got up. _She's distracted. Maybe I can clean. _As Green started to sing, Blume started dancing along. _Cute. _Levi thought. _But there's work to be done._

Luckily, Blume was distracted enough and he was able to clean. By the time _Green clues _ended, Levi was done cleaning.

As he placed the mop and broom inside the closet, Blume started crying. ''Ahh, what?'' He groaned. He closed the closet door and ran, as quickly as he could, to Blume. As soon as she saw him, she opened her arms. ''Want to be picked up?'' Levi asked. She nodded. Sighing, Levi picked Blume up and carried her to the kitchen. ''Are you hungry, Bloom?'' He asked. _Bloom. That's a good nickname, right? _

She nodded. She pointed to the baby food on the table.

''That?'' Levi asked, picking the can up. ''Let's see, veggies and fruits?'' He opened the can and smelled it. ''Ugh, it's not a good idea to mix fruits and veggies.'' He placed Blume in her high chair and handed her the food. ''Okay, feed yourself.''

She just stared. A few minutes passed. ''What? You want me to feed you?'' Levi asked. Blume nodded. Levi groaned. He walked over to the drawer and took out her Minnie Mouse spoon. He sat next to her and scooped up the food. ''Okay Bloom.'' He said, holding the food in front of her. ''Here comes the train, choo-choo!'' _What am I saying? _

Blume opened her mouth. Levi gently placed the food in her mouth and she ate. After a few seconds, she wanted more. ''Man.'' He said, as he scooped up more. ''You sure eat alot, huh?"

She nodded. Levi held up the food again. ''Here comes the airplane! Whoooooooosh!''

But this time, she didn't open her mouth. She just stared.

''What?'' He asked. ''Planes make the ''whoosh'' sound, don't they?''

She continued to stare. ''Fine.'' Levi said, rolling his eyes. ''Here comes the broken train, choo-chooo!''

Blume opened her mouth and ate the food. Levi got up and threw the can in the sink. He let her out and lead her to her room. ''Well.'' He said. ''Since you're done, I'm going to take a nap.'' He rubbed his eyes.

''Le...vi.''

Levi turned around. He stared. ''Say that again.'' He commanded.

''Le...Le...''

''Levi.'' He said. ''L-e-v-i.''

''Lee...Lee...vi...Leevi?''

_Leevi. That's not even close. _''Arrgh.'' He sighed. He walked over to Blume. ''Nice try, kid.'' He messed with her hair, and left the room.

* * *

''Did you find out who the blue cape people are?'' Levi asked Hanji.

She shook her head. ''No, and I can't believe you're asking me.'' She turned around and smiled. ''You trust me, don't cha?''

Levi glared. ''No. Never.''

Levi was stuck in the computer room with Hanji. They were checking their cameras. ''Around 2:30.'' Hanji began. ''These blue cape people approached the castle.'' She slowed the video down. ''See? One of them, I think it's a girl, is carrying something large.''

''Something large?'' Levi asked.

Hanji nodded. ''Yes. I believe it's Blume. Around this part.'' She slowed the video down. ''They placed her on the steps. ''But who are these people?''

''The camera didn't catch their face?'' Levi asked. Hanji shook her head. _Dang it. _He sighed. ''I'm going inside now!'' He told her.

* * *

Levi sat in his favorite chair sipping his favorite tea. The house was super quite, and no disruptions. ''Ahhh.'' He said, putting his feet on the table. ''Peace and quite.''

''LEEEEEVVII!'' Hanji shouted.

Levi almost fell back in his chair. He wanted to murder Hanji. ''What!?'' He screeched.

Hanji was out of breath. ''I-I found something.'' She grabbed Levi's shirt and dragged him to the computer lab.

She pushed him inside and rushed to her seat. ''See look.'' She said. ''The other camera caught the women's face!'' She slowed down the video.

The women had long black hair and tanish skin. Her eyes were grayish. She looked worried.

''Who...'' Levi began.

''You don't know?'' Hanji asked. She sighed. ''That was Hana Liebe, and her husband.''

''You know them?'' Levi asked. Hanji nodded.

''Her husband, Alex Liebe, was in the Survey Corps not long ago. But he retired once his daughter was born.''Hanji said. ''You see, Alex didn't want to have a child, in a world like this. He didn't want his child to suffer. But, Hana ended up having Blume.''

''And he forced her to abandon Blume?'' Levi asked.

''Yes. And Hana wasn't happy.'' She sighed. ''She threatened to leave him, but where could she go? So, they finally decided to abandon Blume and run.''

''How do you know this?''

Hanji stared at him. ''We got a report not long ago.'' She began. ''The military found two dead bodies, in the forest. They were wearing these capes.''

Levi's eyes widen. ''So you mean...''

Hanji nodded. ''Yes. Blume's parents died.''

Levi looked down. He was angry. ''Just where were they trying to go?" He asked.

She shrugged. ''It's unknown. They didn't have horses, but Alex carried around his swords.''

''I see.'' Levi said, walking towards the door. ''I'm going now, Hanji.'' He looked back. ''Thanks, glasses.''


	5. Chapter 5

Levi gently opened Blume's door. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib. He slowly approached the crib and looked down at her. _Poor brat. _He thought. _Never got to know her real parents. Never gets to feel real love. _He sighed.

Blume opened her eyes. She yawned and looked at Levi.

''Hey.'' He said picking her up. ''Hungry?'' Blume nodded. He walked to the kitchen and placed her in her high chair. He walked to the pantry and took out that terrible veggie-fruit baby food. He used his knife to open the can and handed Blume the food. ''Okay, feed yourself.'' Blume stared. ''Come on, you're one, aren't you? You know, I fed myself when I was one!'' She continued to stare. Finally, Levi gave in and fed her.

''Captain?'' Someone called.

Levi angrily stood up. His four idiots were back. ''Where have you been!?''

Petra innocently walked into the kitchen. Auruo, Gunther and Erd behind her. ''Um, sorry captain. The uh...the meeting went on for hours!''

''Really?'' Levi asked, crossing his arms. ''Then why is Erd and Guther carrying Auruo?'' He glanced at Auruo. Erd and Gunther were helping Auruo stand. He didn't look well. Erd smiled innocently. ''He looks drunk.''

''Drunk?" Gunther laughed. ''Come on! The meeting was too much for this guy! Ha ha ha!''

Levi rolled his eyes. ''Just go to your beds.'' Erd and Gunther nodded and quickly ran away. They threw Auruo on his bed and ran back to their rooms, locking the door. ''And you.'' He said to Petra. ''You're in charge of Blume now. I'm going to bed.'' He got up and started walking to his room.

''Leevi, no!'' Blume cried.

''Leevi?'' Petra asked, smiling.

Levi turned around. He glared at Blume.''It's Levi, brat.''

Petra giggled. ''Aw, how cute!'' She picked up Blume's spoon and started feeding her. ''I got this captain. Go ahead.'' Levi sighed. It was already 3:30 in the morning. ''Night!'' He yelled.

* * *

The next morning, Levi woke up with a headache. The pass couple of days he wasn't able to sleep peacefully. He wondered why. He got up and headed straight to the kitchen. His squad and Blume, sat at the table.

''Morning captain!'' Petra said, smiling.

''Yeah.'' Levi said, sitting next to Erd. He glanced at him. He understood the message and started preparing bread. ''Where's Auruo?''

''He's sick.'' Gunther answered. ''He's uh...he has a fever.''

''Don't you mean _hangover?'' _Levi asked, sipping his tea.

Gunther glanced at Petra. She shrugged. ''No! What are you talking about? I told you, the meeting was too much for that idiot! And then he got-.''

Levi suddenly grabbed him by the collar. ''Don't lie to me you idiot. I know you four were at a party.''

Petra sighed. They got caught. ''Okay yes. Eren was having a small party.''

''And he didn't invite me?" Levi asked, angry.

''He doesn't like you.'' Gunther answered.

Levi glared at Gunther, even though he knew it was the truth. Levi knows he's not a likable person. Sometimes he wonders why his squad likes him so much. Or they seem to like him. ''Seems fair. I don't like that brat either.''

''But you should.'' Erd said, placing the bread on the table. ''He throws the best parties ever!'' He received a death glare from his captain. ''I'll be quite.''

''Well.'' Levi began, putting his feet up. ''I deserve a break, don't I?''

''Of course captain!'' Petra said cheerfully.

_Sheesh, sometime she's such a kiss up._ Levi thought. But he was glad she cared for him. ''I want all four of you to clean the whole castle.''

''That's not bad.'' Erd said smiling. ''Half the castle's already clean!''

Levi held up his hand. ''Nope. I'm giving Blume to chance to mess it up.'' He glanced at her. There was food all over her face. Levi smirked. ''She's already getting started.''

Gunther groaned. He hated cleaning the castle. ''Why do you got to be a cleaning freak?'' He mumbled.

Luckily, he didn't catch it. Levi stood up and left the table. ''Get started.'' He turn the corner and headed towards his room. ''And wake up Idiot #1!'' He shouted.

* * *

Levi watched as he squad scrambled to clean the mess. Blume threw pillows and cushions on the floor and splattered food on the ground, walls and inside small cracks. She was allowed inside each of their rooms and destroyed it. If Levi wasn't watching, they would have surely killed her.

''Sheesh!'' Auruo yelled as he picked up Blume's diaper. ''Was she allowed to throw this!?'' He sniffed it. ''URGH!''

''Why would you sniff it?'' Gunther asked picking up the pillows. He set them back on the couch.

''I was curious!'' Auruo sighed. ''She probably left like 3 diapers here!''

''Bring in the mop!'' Gunther yelled.

Petra and Erd came in with the giant mop. They started to scrub the floor.

Levi sighed. ''Now they know.'' He turn to Blume who was sitting on his bed. She was playing with his pillows. ''Rule number 1.'' He said sitting next to her. ''Never make a mess unless you're allowed too.'' He shrugged. ''Sure they didn't make it, but they need to learn not to abandon their captain.''

Blume smiled. ''Leevi, what's that?'' She pointed to the mop in the corner.

''Huh? You don't know what this is?'' He stood up and grabbed it. ''This is my best friend.'' He held it up. ''This mop has been with me for years.''

''For years?''

Levi stumbled. ''Wha...what?'' He opened the door and saw Petra. She was waving. ''What do you want. Are you done?''

Petra nodded. ''Yes, well I am. The guys are cleaning their rooms now.'' She waved to Blume. She waved back. ''I can't believe she's been with us for 6 months now.''

''She has?'' Levi asked.

''Yep.'' Petra smiled.

''PETRA!'' Auruo called. ''Help me with this!''

She groaned. ''That Auruo, so lazy.'' She smiled at Blume and at her captain. ''See ya.''

Levi was happy she left. He closed the door and held up the mop. ''As I was saying...'' He continued.

* * *

_''And who are you?'' A man asked behind the counter._

_''I'm looking for my granddaughter.'' The old lady said. ''She looks like this.'' She showed him a picture. _

_He nodded and checked the computer. When he couldn't find anybody who looked like that, he sighed. ''__No, I'm sorry.''The man apologized. T__here isn't anybody here who looks like that.''__  
_

_''Oh...'' The old lady said. ''Thank you then.'' She existed the adoption center and sighed. ''Shiroi, where are you?'' _


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Levi took all the chairs into the living room. He went into the basement and brought up the whiteboards and markers. He set the chairs up in a line. He picked up the whiteboard and placed it on top of the couch. Then finally, he went into Blume's room and woke her up. ''Hey Bloom.'' He said.

Blume yawned. She looked at Levi with big eyes.

''Yes, it's time to wake up.'' He picked her up. He brought her to the living room and sat her down on the chairs. ''I'm going to teach you some things!''

''Some things?'' A voice asked.

Levi turned around. Petra stood there, wearing a blue nightgown and red slippers. Her hair was tied up and she was carrying her coffee mug. He sighed. ''Yes, I'm going to teach Blume some english.''

''Wow!'' Petra's eyes sparkled. ''Really?'' She smiled at Blume. ''Wow, you're going to learn English!''

Levi walked over to the couch and picked up the whiteboard. ''Yes, now leave. This is a private session.''

Petra looked up. ''Then why is there extra chairs?''

He looked at the chairs. ''Because. Later on in the day, you guys are going to help me.''

Petra laughed. ''Yeah sure!'' She pinched Blume's cheeks and walked back to her room. ''Call me!"

''Anyway!'' Levi said, calling Blume. ''We're going to learn our ABC's. Do you know what that is?'' Blume shook his head. Levi smiled. He grabbed the marker and wrote ''A.'' ''This right here is the letter A. Can you say it?''

''A.'' Blume repeated.

''Good.'' Levi said, patting her head. ''Here, you get a lollipop.'' He reached into the plastic bag and took out a blue lollipop. Blume took it without problem.

The rest of the morning Levi taught Blume her ABC's. She had some trouble with LMNOP because Levi said it too fast. It sounded like LAMOP. But after a while, Blume got it right. Levi smiled. ''Good job Bloom.'' He reached into the bag. ''Here's a Caprisun.''

Levi got up and went into the closet. A few nights ago, while everyone was sleeping, Levi made numbers on white paper. He dug around and finally found it. ''Hey Bloom!'' He said as he walked back to her. ''Time for numbers!''

Blume stared at him. He took a seat next to her and grabbed the whiteboard. He carefully wrote the number 1. ''This is 1. Can you said one?''

''Won.'' She repeated.

Levi shook his head. ''No, no. Not like winning something. One. O-n-e.''

''O-n-e.'' Blume repeated.

Levi sighed. ''Stop playing Bloom.'' He moved closer to her. ''One. One. One.''

Blume tried her hardest. She scratched her head. ''Wo...Wo...one?''

Levi nodded. ''Nice.'' He wrote two. ''Okay, this number is two. Can you say two?''

''Too?''

Levi sighed. _This will be a long morning._

* * *

And it was. Levi spent hours teaching Blume numbers, letters and colors. Blume understood colors right away but she had trouble with numbers and letters.

''How did it go captain?'' Petra asked. They all gathered at the table. Auruo, Erd and Gunther ate their cereal silently while Levi drank his tea.

''Alright.'' Levi answered staring at Blume. ''She understood colors but she had trouble with numbers and letters.''

Petra nodded. ''Mmm. I see. I'll help her later.'' She tickled Blume's chin.

''Aw, she's already learning letters?'' Auruo asked, wiping away tears. ''SHE'S GROWING SO FAST!''

''Shut it.'' Levi snapped. ''She's only 1. And it's going way slower then I thought.''

''Oh?'' Gunther asked. ''Why?''

''I thought she'll learn it right away.'' Levi admitted. ''But she's taking forever.''

''And that's alright.'' Petra said getting up. ''She's only 1. Give her time.''

Levi nodded. ''Yeah, I guess.''

Auruo laughed. ''You won't be a good teacher man.''

He sighed. Though he hated everything about Auruo, he had to agree. Instead of responding, Levi nodded.

Since Levi was tired of teaching Blume, Petra took over and did a better job. Levi scoffed. ''Pff, whatever.''

''Okay Blume.'' Petra said, holding up the whiteboard. ''What color is this apple?''

''Red!'' Blume answered, confidently.

''And what do you call this?'' Petra said, pointing to the apple.

Blume thought for a minute. ''Um...apple!''

Petra pinched Blume's cheeks. ''How adorable.'' She looked up and saw Levi glaring. ''Oh hi captain!'' She smiled. ''English class is going well!''

Levi sighed. ''Yeah, good, whatever.''

''Hey Cap!'' Gunther shouted. ''Come here?''

Levi left Blume and Petra and walked into the kitchen. Erd and Auruo sat there reading letters. ''What?''

''Look.'' Erd said handing him the letters. ''It's from a old women.''

''Huh?'' Levi asked, reading the letter:

_Hello Captain Levi,_

_I'm looking for my granddaughter. her name is Shiroi. The police said you had a child in your care, so I was wondering if you had my girl there. Here's a picture._

Levi's eyes widen. He looked at Erd and Gunther. ''This women...Blume is her granddaughter?''

Erd nodded. ''Aparently so.'' He looked at the notes. ''And they kind of look a like, you know?''

Levi looked closely. Sure enough, the old women and Blume had the same nose structure. But that's the only thing. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' Gunther answered. ''She's looking for _Shiroi.''_

''But who is Shiroi?'' Auruo asked. ''I thought she was nameless when we found her.''

''She was.'' Erd said. ''Petra just renamed her.''

''What a mess.'' Auruo said, slapping his forehead.

Levi sighed. ''I guess we have to meet this lady.'' She glanced at Petra. Out of his squad, Petra enjoyed Blume the most. It would be hard to tear her away. ''Petra...'' He called. ''Please come over here.''

* * *

Levi and his squad traveled to the Police. Sure enough, the old women was there. Levi told Petra to wait outside a bit so they can question the old lady.

''Captain Levi!'' The women cried, clinging onto him. ''My granddaughter..where?''

''First ma'am.'' Levi said. He shoved her arms away. She blinked in confusion. ''What's your relationship with Blume?''

The old lady sighed. ''My name is Shiro, and Hana was my daughter.''

''Shiro?'' Auruo asked, opening his dictionary. ''Your name means White, right?''

Shiro nodded. ''That's correct. Shiroi also means White.''

Auruo took out his notepad and wrote that down. ''Mmm, okay, thank you!''

Levi shook his head. ''Anyway, where were you when Hana left her child here?''

''I don't know..'' Shiro answered sadly. ''But Alex wouldn't let me see her at all. Hana had to sneak over to my place so I can see her!''

Levi didn't feel sorry at all. If she truely loved her granddaughter, she would do anything to see her. ''I don't believe you.'' He walked closer to her. ''You just allowed Alex to leave Blume on our doorstep?''

''Blume?'' Shiro asked in confusion. ''Who...''

''That's the name we gave her...'' Erd explained.

Shiro nodded. ''But Captain, everything I'm saying is true. I also know Alex and Hana died long ago.'' She took out her wallet. ''Here's Alex and Hana before he left for the military...''

Levi, Gunther, Erd and Auruo looked closely. Sure enough, there was Blume in Hana's hands. She greatly resembled her mother. Her dad had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was very pale. While her mother had dark skin, brown eye and black hair. Next to her stood Shiro. She too looked like Hana. Levi sighed. This women wasn't lying. ''Sorry for hassling you, ma'am.''

Shiro shook her head. ''It's okay, please let me see her.''

Levi montioned to Erd and let Petra in. She was already tearing up. Blume gently wiped away her tears.

Shiro gasped. Her granddaughter was beautiful. As Petra handed Blume to Shiro, she sank to the ground crying. ''She's beautiful.'' Shiro said. ''She looks so much like Hana.'' She gently swayed. ''Hi Shiroi, I'm your grandma. I'm Shiro.''

Blume blinked. She looked at Levi and opened her arms.

''No Bloom.'' Levi said, walking up to her. He patted her head. ''Sorry, but this is your true family.''

Gunther walked up to Shiro and handed Blume's stuff to her. ''Here ma'am. Please, please take good care of her.''

Shiro nodded. ''Yeah, I will. Thank you.'' She bowed and left the building. Blume's cries could be heard. ''LEVI!'' She cried.

* * *

A few years have passed since Blume left. Petra hasn't been the same since. Everyone tried to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

That day, after cleaning Levi stood in the living room. The house was super quite, and clean. Baby bottles weren't scattered around and baby food was thrown in the trash. _Though it was for a little while. _Levi thought. _I enjoyed the time we spent together...Blume._

_Ding Dong!_

Sighing, Levi walked over to the door. He opened it and his eyes grew big.


End file.
